Syaoran and the Reese's Peanut Butter Cup Card
by Firestar2
Summary: Syaoran thinks that a Reese's Peanut Butter cup is a Clow card. Everyone wonders is he going crazy??


Syaoran and the Reese's Peanut Butter Cup Clow Card  
  
By: Firestar   
  
Disclaimer: No sadly I don't own CCS. Now leave me alone to cry! (*sobbing in the background*)  
  
  
A Reese's Peanut Butter Cup lays in the middle of a table, Syaoran glares at it. He glares at it for about a half hour and says "I sense a Clow card, and know who you are!" He grabs his sword a is about to strike it when he realized that he needed the sealing wand.  
  
He saw Sakura and grabbed her wand and started shouting "Clow card return to your power con-"  
  
"What are you doing Syaoran?", asked Sakura with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"I found a Clow card and I am going to seal it. Wait, oh I forgot I can't use the wand. Here Sakura you seal it.", he said giving her beck her wand while blushing.  
  
"Thank you. Now where is this Clow card?", wondered Sakura.  
  
"Oh Sakura your going to capture a card, and you don't have a battle costume!", said Tomoyo with a disappointed look. "At least I have my camera!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sweetdrop.  
  
"Like I said where is the card?", asked Sakura.  
  
"Right there!", said Syaoran pointing to the Reese's Peanut Butter cup.  
  
"THAT!!??", shouted Sakura. "BUT IT'S JUST A REESE'S PEANUT BUTTER CUP, IT'S NOT A CLOW CARD WHAT CAN IT DO??"  
  
"But that is just what it want you to think, it's not a ordinary Reese's Peanut Butter cup. It's the Reese's Peanut Butter cup Clow card!", said Syaoran with a smug expression.  
  
"Uh sure Syaoran what-ever-you-say!", Said Sakura as her smile turns into a laugh.  
  
"Oh fine don't believe me, but don't come crying to me if a huge army of Reese's Peanut Butter cup's come to take over the Earth!", said Syaoran as he is beginning to lose his patients.  
  
"HAHAHAHA, YOU ARE TOO MUCH!!!", said Sakura while laughing hysterically.   
  
"Oh please a army of Reese's Peanut Butter cup's? Give me a break!" laughs Tomoyo.  
  
"But I tell you I'm not lying! It knows that I know what it knows, so that now I know what it knows what I know, now we have to stop it before it takes over the world you know!", said Syaoran pleading to them.   
  
"HOE??!!", said Tomoyo and Sakura at once with there jaws dropped.  
  
"I told you this Chinese gaki was a baka!", snickered Touya.  
  
"Syaoran is not a gaki or a baka.... I think crazy is the word." , said Sakura whispering the world 'crazy' to herself .  
  
  
"I AM NOT CRAZY!!!! I tell you that Reese's Peanut Butter cup is a Clow card trying to take over the world!!!", said Syaoran getting eccentric,   
  
"Did any one mention a Reese's Peanut Butter cup??", asked Kero licking his lips.  
  
"This gaki over here thinks that this Reese's Peanut Butter cup is a Clow card that is trying to take over the world", said Touya laughing a bit.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!", laughed Kero. "What a baka!"  
  
"My Syaoran is not a baka!", said Meiling. "I like you but your kidding about this whole Reese's Peanut Butter cup Clow card thing, right?"   
  
"NO!!!! I would not lie about a thing like this, I'm not Yamazaki??!!", said Syaoran very hurt at the remark.  
  
Then Yamazaki came out and said, "Speaking of Reese's Peanut Butter cups, do you know that they were invented by a famous German food critic who loved peanut butter but not chocolate, so he decided to mix the two together-"  
  
"Shut up! Can't you see that Syaoran is having an emotional break down??", said Chiharu smacking Yamazaki on the head.  
  
"I AM NOT HAVING AN EMOTIONAL BREAK DOWN!!!", shouted Syaoran losing it now.  
  
"It must be due to all the pressure of capturing the Clow cards and being away from home so long.", said Sakura starting to get really worried about Syaoran now.  
  
"But I mean it, that Reese's Peanut Butter cup is evil.", said Syaoran starting to cry.  
  
"It's okay it's okay, there's noting to get worried about.", said Meiling trying to comfort Syaoran.  
  
"I will call this tape 'Syaoran losing his mind'.", said Tomoyo with a smile on her face.  
  
"I AM NOT LOSING MY MIND!!!!! YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME NOW, BUT YOU WILL, YOU ALL WILL, AND I WILL BE THE ONE LAUGHING AT YOU.....HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!", said Syaoran falling on the floor while laughing hysterically out of control.  
  
"Your beginning to really scare me now.", said Meiling fear showing in her eyes.  
  
"If your scared now wait until later when they come to get you! HAHAHAHA!!!!", said Syaoran still laughing out of control.  
  
"Oh Eriol what are we going to do?", asked Sakura shaking with fear.  
  
"Why ask me? DO I LOOK LIKE I HAVE ALL OF THE ANSWERS HERE?!", said Eriol starting to get angry.  
  
"Hoe?? I was just asking since he is YOUR decedent after all!", said Sakura. 'I hope that insanity is not hereditary.' , wondered Sakura.  
  
"Sorry.", said Eriol. 'I sure hope that insanity is not hereditary', wondered Eriol.  
  
"But You have to believe me!", said Syaoran looking perplexed.  
  
'I always knew that there was something wrong with that Chinese gaki', thought Touya to himself.  
  
"Okay Syaoran we are going to take you home now from a nice little rest.", said Sakura leading Syaoran home.  
  
"Why is she bothering with that crazy baka?", said Kero.  
  
"Time to go home now, at least I got something interesting on video. I think I'll show it to Syaoran when he is feeling better...HAHA!", snickered Tomoyo.  
  
"Wow Tomoyo what an interesting evil mind you have? May I have a copy?", said Eriol with an evil smile.  
  
"It will be my pleasure!", smiled Tomoyo evilly.   
  
Then Yamazaki said, "Do you know that in America they perform Reese's Peanut Butter cups rituals by asking people how they would eat a Reese's Peanut Butter cup and-"   
  
"Uh, no not another word!", said Chiharu.  
  
"But I'm not lying!", said Yamazaki while Chiharu is dragging him off.  
  
"Now every one is gone all there is, is me and this delicious Reese's Peanut Butter cup", said Kero proudly licking his lips.  
  
All of a sudden the Reese's Peanut Butter cup disappears in front of Kero's eyes.  
  
"WHAT???!!! That gaki was right, and we all thought that he was crazy. Should I tell?......NNAAAAHHH!! No one would believe me anyways.", said Kero as he flies off.  
  
A you can hear now is a Reese's Peanut Butter cup laughing mischievously in the background.  
  
  
  
To be continued?   
  
  
* Firestar: Tell me was that good, funny, or boring. This is my first humor fic so please R&R!  



End file.
